Conte de fées
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Un conte de fées à la guimauve et au citron, ça vous tente ? GWFW. Yaoi. Inceste.


Coucou c'est moi :b

Bon alors, voilà ce que ça donne quand j'écris en faisant une overdose de Cendrillon… Mais c'est la faute de Kimmy Lyn d'abord ! lol

Mais bon, c'est pas du Walt Disney non plus, ni du JKR, donc prudes et homophobes, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de page !

Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

Ah oui, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un encore plus grand à ceux qui me reviewent, je vous adore ! Ceux à qui j'ai répondu le savent déjà, mais ça fait pas de mal de le répéter :b et pour les autres, eh ben, maintenant vous le savez aussi :b et si vous voulez un mot personnel, laissez-moi un mail, je réponds toujours, promis juré !

* * *

**Conte de fées**

_**Pensées de Fred**_

_Pensées de George_

Il était une fois… Non, je peux pas commencer comme ça, il manquerait plus que que j'ajoute "dans un pays lointain", non mais franchement… Mais punaise, ce que c'est compliqué de commencer… Et pourtant, il faut le faire…

Fred mordilla sa plume. Bonne idée d'avoir ammélioré les plumes en sucre pour en avoir à différents parfums, parce qu'il en était déjà à sa cinquième. A ce rythme-là, il lui faudrait renouveler ses stocks avant d'avoir fini sa première phrase.

Il laissa tomber sa tête à côté de son parchemin désespérément vierge. Il n'y avait pas que lui d'ailleurs (désolée… Je sais, elle est nulle cette blague mais j'ai pas pu résister… Je suis confuse… lol) Mais c'était pas le moment de penser à ça. S'il tenait le crétin qui avait eu l'idée de ce devoir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rendre un parchemin sur un sujet basique du genre "Conte de fées moldus, entre mythe et réalité" ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur (censuré) professeur d'Etude des Moldus ait voulu à tout prix être original ? Maintenant, ils devaient créer un conte de fées ! Non mais franchement ! Un conte de fées ? Et pourquoi pas écrire un roman aussi ? Ce n'était pas que Fred n'aimait pas les contes de fées, au contraire… Il adorait ça. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile son écriture. Il n'arrivait pas à être original.

Pourquoi être original ? Il était sans doute le seul à s'en soucier. Mais il ne pouvait se contenter de recopier un des contes qu'il aimait tant. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, mais c'était comme ça. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi consciencieux, loin de là, mais là… le sujet lui tenait à cœur : il aurait tant voulu rencontrer son prince… Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Son prince, il l'avait trouvé. Mais ça lui faisait une belle jambe, étant donné que le prince en question était sans doute le seul homme au monde qui lui était à jamais interdit.

Déjà, un conte de fées entre un prince et un autre prince… Les frères Grimm s'en retourneraient probablement dans leur tombe. Mais en plus… Non, il ne pouvait même pas le penser, alors le vivre. Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Ses farces n'étaient pas si méchantes que ça quand même ? Hein ?

Dans la Salle sur Demande, George n'était plus du tout capable de se concentrer sur l'amélioration du Phantasme instantané (j'en reparlerai dans une fic, alors pas touche à cette invention ! lol) . Il ne voulait pas entendre les pensées de son jumeau, mais elles étaient trop intenses. Depuis leur naissance, et peut-être même avant, leurs esprits étaient liés. Bien avant qu'ils n'apprennent à parler, ils conversaient en pensée. Et jamais ils n'avaient vraiment cessé de le faire, mais au fil des ans, ils avaient appris à garder pour eux un certain nombre de choses. Même s'ils ne gardaient pas grand-chose pe eux en fin de compte ; savoir qu'ils pouvaient le faire leur suffisait. Mais depuis quelque temps, Fred ne se contrôlait plus du tout et George ne parvenait plus à bloquer les pensées envahissantes de son jumeau, même en sachant que son frère ne désirait sûrement pas qu'il les entende. Il partageait donc son embarras, sa honte, son dégoût de lui-même, sa peur aussi, sans pour autant savoir précisément pourquoi son frère ressentait tous ses sentiments, ce qui rendait cela d'autant plus intolérable. Il devait parler à Fred. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il savait que son frère serait mortifié. Pas par la révélation de son homosexualité, cela faisait bien longtemps que George savait que son frère était gay, tout comme Fred savait que George ne l'était pas, mais par celle de son amour impossible. En même temps, il était déjà mortifié. Et puis, il ne serait sûrement pas contre une petite aide pour capturer le cœur de son prince. Bon, George ne lui dirait pas comme ça, il avait beau penser que son frère était parfois aussi mièvre qu'une midinette, il ne voulait pas le braquer non plus. L'aider en revanche, oui. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment l'amour de son frère pouvait être à ce point sans espoir. Fred était aussi mignon que lui, après tout !

Bon, il était temps de prouver que si tous les Weasley étaient à Gryffondor, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Quand George arriva dans le dortoir, son frère avait rangé plume et parchemin et s'occupait à réviser… son cours de Potions a priori. Ça n'allait pas être facile. George inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche et… la referma. Non, ça n'allait définitivement pas être facile. Et Fred qui se foutait intérieurement de lui ! Il allait voir !

— On peu savoir pour qui Frederic Weasley se languit d'amour ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ?

— Réponds à ma question.

— Certainement pas !

— Fred est amoureux, Fred est amoureux, lalalalère !

— Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi !

Fred se jeta sur son lit, comme s'il voulait disparaître, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, ne voulant surtout pas que George le voit pleurer, ne voulant surtout pas…

George s'approcha de lui, s'étendant tout contre lui, pour le consoler. Mais Fred eut un sursaut, comme si le contact le brûlait. George se recula, choqué et attristé.

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser partager ta peine ? Laisse-moi te consoler. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, non ? Tu es mon frère et je t'aime._

_**Ne dis pas ça, oh ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…**_

— Mais enfin, Fred, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Si… si… si tu savais, tu… me… détesterais !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je t'aime voyons, tu es mon frère.

— Justement !

— Quoi ?! Je ne comprends rien !

_**Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Parce que je ne suis pas normal, je suis monstrueux, je t'aime moi aussi, mais pas comme ton frère… **_

_Comment ça ? Tu m'aimes comment ?_

_**Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, tu as compris, j'ai senti l'horreur dans tes pensées. Je le savais, je te dégoûte, je…**_

_Non ! _

— Fred, écoute-moi…

— Je…

— ECOUTE-MOI ! Regarde-moi ! Fred. Je t'aime. Quoi que tu ressentes, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime. Et rien ne pourra changer ça.

— Mais comment pourrais-tu… ?

George décida qu'il était temps que les mots fassent place aux actes. Et il embrassa Fred. Un baiser qui était plus un effleurement qu'autre chose, une caresse incertaine, quémandant autant qu'elle offrait. George se recula. Fred n'avait pas répondu. Si George n'avait pas ressenti sa détresse au plus profond de lui, il aurait pensé que son frère s'était cruellement moqué de lui. Mais Fred ne le laissa pas son frère se relever. Machinalement, il retint son frère par la manche, le serra contre lui et, sans trop y croire, lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser incrédule. Un baiser qui disait : c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

_**Mon frère… Comprends-tu à quoi tu t'engages ? **_

_Je ne sais pas… Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, que je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant malheureux, que je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais aimer aucune femme…_

_**Je t'aime tant… Si tu savais… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher… George…**_

_Chut Fred… Calme-toi… _

— George, George, je t'aime tant…

— Montre-moi…

Fred écarquilla les yeux, mais la rougeur sur les joues de son frère lui disait qu'il avait bien compris. Il fit allonger son frère près de lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, comme il avait refusé de le faire depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire en toute innocence, comme il en avait rêvé depuis tout ce temps. Délicatement, il embrassa ce visage si semblable au sien, fermant les yeux bleus d'un baiser, mordillant ces lèvres pleines, les faisant s'entrouvrir. Quand il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était trop bon, ce goût proche du sien mais en même temps différent. Il lui semblait n'avoir vécu que pour ce moment. Il sentit son frère répondre au baiser et lui laissa tout loisir de mener la danse. George ne rompit le baiser qu'à contrecoeur, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles… pas tant que ça, mais bon… Et ça n'avait rien à voir. Il s'était perdu dans ce baiser, et en baissant les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la tension qui s'était emparée de lui. Laquelle visiblement n'avait pas échappée à son jumeau qui avait déjà avancé une main gourmande. Main qui le rendit vite incapable de se rappeler comment on respirait. Et quand il vit son frère se pencher, il ne put que se mordre la lèvre et accrocher ses doigts aux draps. Où son frère avait-il appris cela ? George sentit une intense jalousie lui étreindre le cœur.

_**Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux comme ça… Mais t'inquiète, tu es le premier à profiter de mes talents…**_

_Le seul !_

_**Le seul, je te le jure !**_

Après avoir reçu cette pensée, George fut incapable de faire autre chose que ressentir. Sentir la chaleur de son frère l'entourer, sa langue l'envelopper, ses lèvres l'enserrer, c'était si bon, c'était indescriptible.

_**Ouvre les yeux.**_

George se noya dans les yeux si bleus qui reflétaient le même désir que le sien, et fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Fred avala son plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres et de la tendresse plein les yeux.

George retrouva peu à peu son souffle sous les baisers doux de son frère, et avec lui un peu de lucidité. Son frère n'avait pas pris son plaisir, lui. Il fallait régler ce problème sur le champ. Mais Fred avait autre chose en tête et, comme toujours, George n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Encore que cette fois-ci il n'ait pas très envie de se plaindre : Fred, après s'être déshabillé d'un sort, était en effet en train de lui lécher consciencieusement les doigts et son visage concentré était presque suffisant pour l'exciter à nouveau. Le presque fut dépassé lorsque son frère guida ses doigts le long de son corps, jusqu'à leur faire titiller son intimité : sentir sous ses doigts la chair la plus secrète de son jumeau, le sentir s'ouvrir à lui, sentir un puis deux de ses doigts s'enfouir dans une chair chaude et moite, le sentir s'empaler sur ses doigts, sentir son corps se détendre pour le prendre encore plus en lui, le sentir se contracter puis se relâcher ensuite en un prélude qui lui donnait des frissons… George n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait plus. Il attira son frère à lui, en faisant glisser ses doigts pour ne pas le blesser et martyrisa ses lèvres en un baiser farouche. Il descendit le long du corps pâle, dont il connaissait les moindres taches de rousseur, se délectant des bruits délicieux qu'il tirait de son frère, se réjouissant de le faire à son tour gémir et quémander pour plus. Il lécha la sueur accumulée dans le nombril, s'attardant sur ce creux, faisant languir Fred jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il se contenta ensuite de frôler son sexe survolté, déposant un baiser sur le gland rougi, jouant avec son seul souffle avant de remonter s'abreuver aux lèvres de son jumeau, mêlant leur salive comme leur sang.

_**George, je n'en peux plus ! Prends-moi, oh prends-moi mon amour !**_

_Je suis là Fred !_

Sans rompre leur baiser, George replia les jambes de son frère pour les nouer autour de ses hanches et glissa en lui, doucement, lentement, savourant la chaleur qui entourait son sexe, se sentant enfin complet ainsi enfoui dans son reflet. Il s'arrêta un moment, intensifiant son baiser, comme pour se fondre un peu plus en son frère.

_Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête, je veux que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais._

_**Mais si tu ne bouges pas maintenant, je vais t'en vouloir à tout jamais.**_

_Tu veux quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…_

_**Ça !**_

Fred ressera sa prise autour des hanches de son frère et ondula sous lui, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, comme toujours. George n'avait jamais pu résister bien longtemps à Fred. Les yeux dans les yeux de son double, il accélera l'allure, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en Fred qui, entre deux baisers, lui demandait d'une voix de plus en plus rauque de continuer, encore, encore, toujours, de le prendre, de le faire sien, plus fort, plus vite… George serra un peu plus son frère contre lui, et le sentit se rendre au creux de leurs corps enlacés. Il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et jouit à son tour au plus profond de son jumeau, lâchant enfin ses lèvres en soupirant de plaisir.

_**Oh George, c'était…**_

_Je sais._

_**Je…**_

_Je sais. _

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ?

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Alleeez… Surtout que j'innove là… J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est bien ou pas (chibi eyes)

Sinon… comment vous dire…. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cet OS, parce que lundi en 15 je commence à poster du nettement moins… rose (désolée Litany)


End file.
